Just Dance
by light carries on
Summary: During the summer holidays, Glinda decides to throw a pajama party with her friends. How will they react to Elphaba? And what happens when someone nominates Elphaba to play Just Dance? Read to find out. Two-shot. Gelphie friendship (or more?). Rated T for light curse language. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) Aaaand a new story coming up! This one will probably develop into a two-shot (maybe three, I already have a plan how to end it, though).**

**Hope you'll enjoy it; reviews are highly appreciated! Have fun!**

* * *

„Oh, come on, Elphie, it'll be fun!", the blonde pleaded. Though they were in her home and, technically, she could invite whoever she wanted, she still wanted Elphaba to make the final choice. After all, she was the one who would probably end up feeling uncomfortable and out of place, while Glinda would shine in the attention and spotlight of her friends.

Elphaba knew that she could say no. For Oz's sake, she wanted to say no. But looking at her friends big pleading eyes again, she just couldn't bring herself to resist. And what could one sleepover party possibly do to her? Yes, she would probably be bored out of her mind, and equally annoyed by the lively chatter, loud music and drunk people around her, but she also couldn't ruin Glinda's summer holidays by always keeping her to herself. She was grateful enough that she could spend the holidays with Glinda and her always absent parents and didn't waste it tending to Nessarose's every need back at her own home.

Defeated, she let her shoulders sink a little. "Fine. May I just stay in the library whilst you gossip and braid each other's hair, though? Your friends don't even know me."

"No, no, no", the blonde socialite protested, while at the same time jumping on her bed in delight. "I don't want them here just to shut you out and let you read some dull book. And besides, my friends will love you, you'll see."

Elphaba raised a single brow at that. "You don't even know believe that yourself."

With dread she remembered Glinda's former best friends at Shiz, Pfannee and Shenshen, who just loved to make life a living hell for the vegetable, as they so nicely called her. The situation improved slightly, when Glinda became her friend, only to become even worse as they made them both their new victims. But as hellish and terrible they were, Elphaba still didn't want to be the reason Glinda lost all her friends. And the easiest way for that was to stay out of their way.

"I promise you, they're not like the others. I know most of them since we were children and if I like you, so will they."

"I believe it when I see it", the green girl stated doubtfully. Even if they weren't as bad as Pfannee and Shenshen, no one had ever managed to get over her emerald appearance and treat her as an equal. Except for Glinda of course, but even that had taken time.

The room fell silent for a moment, when Elphaba tried to concentrate on the book she was reading again. But Glinda wouldn't make it that easy for her.

"Can't you just stop reading for a minute?" Crawling over the king-size bed they shared in Glinda's room, she snapped Elphaba's book shut.

"Why? I thought we were done with this topic. You can have your party and I will attend, fine. So why can't you let me be?"

"Because", the blonde stated and shoved the book out of her best friend's reach, "this is my room. My room, my rules."

Elphaba rolled her eyes but didn't try to get the book back. "Then what's so important?"

"Oh, Elphie, have you never planned a party? We need snacks and drinks and what are we going to _wear_?"

Of course, that would be the first thing on her mind, Elphaba thought but couldn't help but smile in affection. Though Glinda was so different from her, she felt drawn to the blonde socialite like they were big magnets dancing around each other. At first, she thought it was just the pure feel of having a friend, a real friend, as well as being away from her home and the people she grew up with. But during these last three weeks spent only with Glinda and just sometimes her parents, her affection seemed to grow even more. It was now, that she had to think about her feelings being still on a platonic level or if something inside of her wanted more from Glinda than just her friendship.

This wasn't the place, nor the time to think about that, though.

"Why do you need to change?", she asked, even though she already knew that protest would follow. You already look overdressed and there's no way you are getting me out of these sweaters."

"But it's a pajama party, Elphie! We need to wear pajamas, that's the whole point!"

"I don't have one. Not really, anyway. So, I can just stay this way-"

Glinda got up from the bed only to rummage through her enormous closet. Murmuring something inaudible, she tossed clothes from side to side, until finally finding what she was looking for. A pink pajama out of silk, with white lace covering the décolleté.

"No fucking way, Glinda, if you think you can make me wear this-"

The blonde shot her a knowing look. "Don't be silly, that one's for me. I wasn't planning on knocking you unconscious and forcing you into it. Way too much trouble. You would look pretty in it, though", she smiled, only earning a death glare from Elphaba.

"But I do have something for you, just let me find it-"

"Don't even bother", the green girl replied. "Whatever it is, I won't wear it."

"Oh, come on", Glinda started, just before squealing in delight. "Found it! Ha, I knew it was somewhere in the back!"

Proudly, as if she presented a first prize to a cheering audience, she held a black pajama in the air. Some silver details were scattered around the front, but aside from that, it was totally normal and agreeable even, which was why Elphaba wondered how it had ever found its way into Glinda's closet.

"It was a gift from my auntie, I think. For my birthday. I have never even tried it on. Oh look, it even still has the price tag." After ripping it from the garment, she handed it to Elphaba.

She took it tentatively, but still shook her head in disagreement. "I won't wear that, Glin. Honestly."

The blonde was about to respond with some teasing comment, but decided against it when seeing her friend's wide, almost terrified eyes.

"Elphie, what's wrong? It's not even pink."

"No, but-" Elphaba bit her tongue and avoided her friend's questioning stare. "It's just …"

"Your skin?", Glinda took a guess and was proven right, when the green girl nodded, looking at her own exposed forearm with disgust. "You'll look beautiful, I promise. Besides, I like your skin. You can show as much of it as you want."

Elphaba looked as if she wanted to protest, but after a few seconds she sighed in defeat.

"Yay!", Glinda squealed happily and pushed her in the direction of her bathroom. "Just try it on, while I get changed and text the invitations!"

* * *

A few hours later, the girls found themselves still wrapped up in preparations. Of course, Glinda went over the top with everything, persuading Elphaba to arrange light strings and pillows all over the room, while she herself ordered the housemaids to prepare all kinds of snacks. At around seven pm, Elphaba already being exhausted and eager to just sit somewhere comfortable and disappear behind a book, the first few guests arrived.

Telling Glinda that she would be right behind her as she stormed down the stairs to greet her friends, Elphaba took a second to calm her nerves. The selfish part of her had hoped that no one would come on such a short notice, but she wasn't surprised when every single girl texted her positive reply almost immediately. For all it seemed, Glinda just had to snap her fingers to be surrounded by friends.

Nervously she fiddled with the hem of her black t-shirt, pulling it down. Not that it would change anything. No matter how much of her body she usually hid, her face already gave away her green color.

"Elphie!", Glinda shouted her name from downstairs and with a last defeated sigh, she made her way down the stairs.

"Guys, that's my best friend from Shiz. Elphaba", Glinda introduced her as soon as the green girl came into their sight. At least she had the decency to introduce be her by her whole name, Elphaba thought bitterly, as she inspected the three arriving girls.

All of them wore pajamas under their cloaks and of course, all of them were just as pretty and perfect as Glinda.

The red-headed girl spoke first, and even attempted a weak smile. "Hi. I'm Fatima."

Elphaba only nodded, biting her lip to not blurt out the usual words she directed at strangers gawking at her skin. No, she didn't eat grass as a child and no, she wasn't seasick. She was born this way.

The two blondes introduced themselves as well, but Elphaba couldn't even concentrate on their names. She felt like a caged animal between hordes of children, who all were fascinated and disgusted by her at the same time. Why the hell had she said yes? Why did she even agree to spend the summer at Glinda's in the first place? She should have known something like that would happen.

Suddenly, her friend stood next to her, gently taking her hand in hers. "Elphie? Are you alright?"

Leaning over to her, Glinda placed her lips so close to the green girl's ear, that only she could hear her words. "I promise that they will be nice. But if you want them to leave, they will."

Deeply touched by her concern, Elphaba managed to break out of the down warding spiral her thoughts had just taken her. "It's alright. They can stay."

Fortunately, none of the other girls had paid attention to their little private conversation, as another group of friends arrived. Elphaba did her best to put on a friendly smile.

A few greetings and awkward silences later, the guests seemed to have gotten used to Elphaba's strange skin or at least they stopped staring too obviously.

Glinda had started some music playlist which she had prepared earlier, while Elphaba had been busy carrying pillows from all over the house into the bedroom. The girls all chattered lightly and Elphaba just stuck to her best friend, a fake smile never leaving her face.

"Elphie?"

The green girl needed a second to zone back, as she had been far away from the party and the gossip which she wasn't at all interested in.

"This is Anastasia", the blonde socialite introduced her to a dark-haired beauty with a royal blue pajama. "She was my first kiss during pre-school."

Glinda giggled innocently, while Elphaba suddenly looked at her friend's friend with different eyes. If this was the kind of girl Glinda had kissed during _pre-school_, how would she herself ever stand a chance? This Anastasia was a beauty goddess and she was, well, herself.

"You can call me Ana", the raven-haired girl offered and gently squeezed the green girl's hand. "Glinda has told me so much about you-"

"Hey, Glinda, where is your DVD collection?", another girl asked and Elphaba was thankful for the interruption before the situation could become even more awkward.

"On the shelf just below the TV", Glinda replied and hurried back to them, dragging Elphaba with her, who longingly wished for the book she had started this morning to magically appear and take her with it.

While the other girls discussed the DVD titles as if it was the most important question in all of Oz, Anastasia looked into the other shelves, finding another collection. "Hey guys, how about playing Just Dance instead of watching a movie?"

"Oh, yes!", Glinda chirped excitedly, inspecting the music tracks on the back. "I didn't even remember I still had those!"

"But where's the rest of them?", another girl asked coldly. Elphaba couldn't remember her name but she did remember the girl, as she reminded her the most of Glinda's former friends at Shiz. "Your latest one is 2015."

"Oh, yeah, well, I haven't used them in ages", Glinda hurriedly explained, seeming almost ashamed that she didn't have the latest model. As much as Elphaba wanted to roll her eyes at her friend's need to justify herself, she could also punch the girl for putting her on the spot like that.

"Neither have I, but I still have all of them." A wicked grin formed on the girl's face, obviously delighted that she could outshine the popular socialite.

"Does it matter? Let's just play the latest one", Elphaba heard her own voice interrupting the exchange, before her friend could look even more than a lost puppy.

"Whatever", the girl stated, seemingly acknowledging her defeat for the moment, but still staring at the green girl with obvious loathing.

As Glinda started the program and the first song began to play out of her boxes, the other girls loudly began to discuss, who should start with whom and to which song. Elphaba just took a spot on the bed behind them, ready to simply watch them.

During these last three weeks she had spent here, she and Glinda had spent almost every day together. The only exceptions were fancy dinners with important people, which Glinda's parents forced her to attend, while also making clear, that the green girl's presence was not desired. Elphaba didn't mind and spent the rare evenings buried in a book, up until she had found the Wii games by accident and decided to try them. It was entertaining enough, especially because she knew no one was looking at her, so she would know most of the dance moves. Still, she wouldn't voluntarily make a fool out of herself in front of the other girls.

"How about we take a vote? Everyone can name a person to start and then we'll vote", Glinda suggested, causing her friends to nod obediently. The first three girls started to name their host, together with a few others, Anastasia being one of them as well. The girl who had tried to expose Glinda for not having the latest games came last.

With the same wicked grin on her face, she turned around and looked Elphaba straight in the eye.

"I nominate the vegetable."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here I am again!**

**So, this turned out to be much longer than expected and thus longer than the first chapter … oops. I was tempted to split it up but then I just figured there was no need to keep anyone waiting. I hope you'll enjoy it, reviews are, as always appreciated!**

**English is still not my first language, so if you see any major mistakes, please correct me! With that being said, happy reading!**

* * *

Elphaba didn't even flinch at the use of the cruel nickname, which made Glinda even more furious. But more than being angry at Roseylla, she was even angrier at herself for inviting her in the first place. First her little stunt about the Wii games and now this … Glinda couldn't help herself.

"Her name is Elphaba", she corrected with as much force as she could and glared at her vicious guest.

"I'll do it", the green girl interrupted after overcoming her moment of shock. She had hoped to stay well-hidden behind the others but now that she was dragged into the spotlight, she could also give her what she wanted. She had danced to the song a few times now and a little part inside her couldn't help but wanting to prove herself not so much as an untalented freak as Glinda's friends seemed to find her.

Now it was Glinda's turn to be shocked. She had just assumed that Elphaba would rather just watch them, staying out of attention and she had been fine with it. In fact, she was already proud of her friend to even agree to this party in the first place. Which was also why she couldn't afford Roseylla to ruin the experience.

"I'll join you", Anastasia stated to everyone's surprise and took the controller out of her host's hands.

"Whatever happened to that vote", Roseylla murmured but was silenced by Glinda with another deadly glare.

A few seconds later Anastasia hit play and Rihanna's _Diamonds_ began to play out of the speakers. Even though she scolded herself for it, Glinda nervously fidgeted with the hem of her silk pajamas. She knew how strong Elphie was and how well she could deal with criticism and harsh comments, but this entire evening she had seemed somewhat on edge. Glinda didn't plan this party to embarrass her friend or put her on the spot. On the contrary, she wanted Elphie to meet her friends, and get along with them, perhaps even make a few friends on her own. Ana could be a good start, but still the green girl seemed to behave strangely around her, and Glinda had no idea why.

As she watched her friend though, she realized that she didn't have to worry. Elphie was good. Better than that, actually. The dance moves just seemed to come naturally to her and soon Glinda forgot all of her other friends were with them.

Where the hell did her best friend learn to dance like that? She seemed to know every move even before it was coming, perfecting every body roll and every little flick of hands. Ana next to her did well enough and got high scores, but she only ever moved her arms to get the points. Elphie on the other hand almost did the exact same dance routine as the girl on the TV.

She realized how dry her mouth had become, when the green girl swayed her hips, her long hair bouncing with the rhythm of the music. There they were again, these emotions which came over her, whenever she gazed at her best friend too long. And it didn't seem to matter what she was doing. No matter if she only did her homework back at Shiz and frowned because of a task she didn't quite understand or how she tugged her hair back behind her ear whenever it got in the way of her book. Those feeling were deep enough then, but now, watching her dance, Glinda could almost feel herself falling even harder for her best friend.

The song ended way too early if you asked Glinda. The two performing girls turned away from the TV back to the others and the blonde was finally able to see her friend's face again. It was in a slightly darker shade of green now, just as it was when they ran too fast up the stairs. But it wasn't the color of her skin that touched Glinda. It was the torn expression on her face, somewhere between happy and deeply content, while at the same time incredibly insecure and anxious.

Elphaba didn't know what to feel. About halfway through the song she had curiously glanced to Anastasia, just to see how she was doing, and that was when she noticed. Glinda's childhood friend didn't move half as much as she did. She only moved her arms and wrists, so the controller could detect her motions. Did Elphaba fully misunderstand this game? She only kept going because she had caught a glimpse of Glinda's face as well, who had seemed to be deeply impressed. That was when her competitive site came out; as much as she would like to deny it, after hearing about their kiss as preschoolers she had the strong need of proving herself next to Ana.

It was Glinda how interrupted the silence by wildly clapping her hands, causing the others, except for Roseylla, to applaud as well.

A timid smile broke on the green girl's face, which only deepened as Ana offered her a high five. "Damn, girl", she chuckled. "Someone just set the bar really high."

The TV screen changed then, proclaiming Ana as winner, but still Elphaba couldn't stop grinning like a dork. She returned to her spot on the bed, only to be greeted by a still highly impressed and squealing Glinda, while the others debated who should follow and with whom.

"Sweet Oz, Elphie", she chirped and hugged her tempestuously. "How did you _do_ that?"

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle, still on a high after the dance. "I had some time to practice when you were away with your parents."

"And here I was thinking you only ever read these boring books of yours. Promise to dance with me later, okay?"

"Sure", the green girl smiled, already looking forward to it.

After a few more songs, someone suggested that Glinda should dance as well. Grateful for the spotlight and practically being dragged to the TV, the blonde socialite happily obliged, soon dancing to Los del Rio's _Macarena_ with three of her friends.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friend, even though it showed once more how everyone else barely moved more than their arms. Giggling uncontrollably whenever they bumped into each other, they tried to imitate the dance moves. It was so different from her own performance but so unmistakably Glinda that Elphaba felt herself being glued to her friend's every move. And seeing her swing her beautifully toned curves in that little pajama of hers did nothing to tame her desire, an emotion she shouldn't be having for her best friend.

She only managed to tear her eyes away from the bubbly blonde, as she felt the bed beneath her shift a little as someone had sat down next to her. When she turned around, she was relieved that it was Ana.

"She really is irresistible, isn't she?"

Elphaba coughed to hide her shock. What was that supposed to mean? Ever since Glinda had told her about that kiss in preschool, she had looked at Ana with envy, but she had never assumed that the beautiful dark-haired girl may have feelings for Glinda. Her stomach turned as she realized how stupid she had been to ever even hope that she could have a chance.

Suddenly she had the urgent need to cover up her exposed verdigris, but of course there was no way of doing that.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, come on, I have seen the way you look at her", she said, nodding in Glinda's direction, who broke out in laughter as she messed up the moves once again. "And she looked at you the same way when you rocked that stage earlier."

Elphaba didn't know what to say. Was that supposed to be encouragement for Glinda and herself to become a couple? Or was Ana about to turn the conversation into the way the green girl was used to, mocking her for even falling for someone as unreachable as Glinda. She wouldn't be surprised, as that was the only way people ever spoke to her back at Shiz and even at home, and yet it didn't seem that way. Ana's smile was warm and open and didn't remind her of anyone at Shiz University.

The song ended and the green girl clapped absentmindedly. The group of friends changed for the new song, but Glinda stayed all the same. For a second she even considered inviting Elphie to join her, but seeing her talking to Ana, she decided that it was more important for her to make a new friend.

"Nice pajama by the way." Ana's sudden change of topic confused Elphaba even more. Not that she wasn't grateful that she didn't have to respond to Ana's earlier statement, but it wasn't like she knew what to say now. Complimenting each other's fashion pieces was just as new a territory as discussing her love-life. Was there a protocol that she could cling to? As she finally decided to just return the compliment, Ana leaned into her.

"She must really like you if she got it for you", she whispered.

"Oh no, she didn't", Elphaba quickly responded, happy to finally not look like a speechless idiot. "She happened to find it in her closet this morning and forced me to wear it."

At that, Ana raised a brow in suspicion. "And where did she say she got it?"

"For her birthday. From her aunt, I think." Ana's strange questioning left her even more confused than before.

For a moment none of them said a word, before Ana began to chuckle. "Okay, well, that was a lie. That pajama you're wearing is part of the current collection of one of my favorite designers. I know because I wanted to buy one, but they didn't have my size anymore."

"You mean, she bought it … for me?", the green girl asked dumbfoundedly. Her normally sharp mind seemed to work at an agonizingly low speed.

"Absolutely. Somewhere between last Saturday and today."

Too blown away to respond, Elphaba looked back to her friend. On the one hand, she was furious how Glinda had just spend that much money on her and then lied about it, but on the other, definitely dominating hand, she was deeply touched by the sweet gesture and also her mindfulness of picking something the green girl would actually like.

As the song ended, Ana stood up to leave her side, but whispered one last thing to her, before Glinda could return and hear them. "Tell her how you feel about her. If I am not mistaken, and I'm surely not, she feels the same about you."

"Oh, sweet Oz, look!", one of the girls who had just danced with Glinda exclaimed excitedly and pointed to the window. "It's raining!"

The other girls squealed in delight, while Elphaba frowned in confusion. It was raining, so what?

"I love summer rains", Glinda chirped and pressed her nose so close to the window, it was a surprise the glass didn't break. "Come on, let's take the speakers and go outside!"

Elphaba's good mood dropped within mere seconds. That was it. She had done well on this party, to her own extent of course and had even enjoyed it a little. Ana and Glinda had even managed to make her feel wanted, like she was somewhere she belonged. If she didn't go out now, she was the freak again. But if she did, the water would burn her skin and not only make her miserable for hours, but also even more hideous.

Jumping in excitement and happiness, most of the girls were out in seconds, leaving her alone in Glinda's bedroom. Or so she thought. Right as she was ready to accept her fate and just settle on the bed again, Roseylla appeared in the doorway.

"You're not coming?" There was no concern whatsoever in her voice, only the bitter tone of spite.

Elphaba decided she could just tell the truth, as it would be her only explanation anyway, as soon as the others came back. "I'm allergic to water."

Roseylla chuckled coldly at that. "Of course you would be. Plants die if you water them too often."

"Don't think you've been the first one to ever make that joke", Elphaba barked back. It was painful enough that she couldn't be downstairs with Glinda right now, she really didn't need this girl to rub salt in the wound.

Another cruel smile formed on Roseylla's face. "But the real joke is you, right? Thinking that one dance performance would somehow make you worthy of our, of _Galinda's _friendship. And don't you believe I am the only one to think that. The others are just too much of a coward to say it to your green little face. I bet even Galinda feels this way."

As much as Elphaba warned herself not to listen to her, the word did sting. Oh, and how much they stung. Roseylla had managed to press all her sensitive buttons in just one little speech and she hated her for it. Little green sparks danced between her fingers, reminding her of the magic that slept within her, which could probably end up hurting this girl, if she just wanted it to. But she couldn't. Her anger wasn't half as prominent as the clenching feeling in her gut that came with her anxiety.

She failed at searching for the right words.

"No, she does not", a voice behind Roseylla in the doorway stated sharply. It was Glinda, but nothing reminded of the bubbly, giggling girl anymore who was in this room just minutes ago. This one was a furious Angel of revenge and she had already found her target. "Elphie deserves my friendship more than anybody else. You, on the other hand, do not. Get out!"

"Galinda-"

"I said, _get out_!", Glinda repeated with a cold seriousness that made even Elphaba shiver. Hopefully, this kind of anger would never be directed at her. Seeing it on the normally so funny, light-hearted and loving girl she knew it became even more frightening.

"Fine", Roseylla hissed, acknowledging her defeat and grabbing her bag. "But don't think I will ever set another foot on this property as long as you choose to surround yourself with a freak like her!"

"I will hold you to that promise!"

Glinda panted heavily as Roseylla hurried down the stairs and loudly shut the door behind her. Her chest rose and fell so fast that Elphaba began to get worried she might drop to the floor any second.

"Glin, are you-"

"I'm so sorry", the blonde interrupted her. "She shouldn't have said those things and it's all my fault because I invited her, and I knew I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Breathe." Elphaba gently grabbed her friend's shoulders and timidly smiled down at the smaller girl. "What you just did for me was incredibly brave. And special. To have someone stand up for me like that … you know I haven't had much of that in my life."

The blonde shook her head at that. "I just couldn't let you believe any of it. I'm just sorry how I got so wrapped up in my own thoughts and hopes and dreams that I forgot about your allergy. The minute it came to my mind again I felt so incredibly stupid. And then I come back here only to hear that crap out of Roseylla's mouth and I just … snapped."

"Well, I'm not saying she didn't deserve it." Elphaba's attempt to lighten the mood was weak, but Glinda giggled nonetheless.

"You should go back outside now", the green girl stated after a few seconds of silence, loosening her grip at her friend's shoulders. "Your guests are waiting."

"I don't care. I'm going with you or not at all, Elphie", Glinda pouted in response, already coming back to her normal, light-hearted self.

"Come on, you know I can't-"

"And how do you shower, mhm? Because if I'm not mistaken, you are showering every single morning and you never show any burns." For a moment, the blonde's face crumbled. "Or do you just pretend like it doesn't hurt? Because if I find out that you lie to me like that, I swear I will-"

"Relax!", the green girl hurriedly interrupted her friend's tirade. "If you must know, I use oils every morning to protect my skin, but they only last so long and by now they are most certainly worn off."

"Then get in the bathroom, Elphaba Thropp, and put them on, before it stops raining!" With an alarming amount of strength, the blonde shoved her towards the bathroom door.

As they reached the door, however, Elphaba turned around once more, thus finding herself incredibly close to Glinda's face. She didn't back up, though, as she normally would. She had to ask.

"Glinda … what did you mean when you just said you were stuck in your hopes and dreams-"

"Oh, that." The blonde socialite smiled, grabbed the green girl's hand and softly caressed her knuckles. Still, she wouldn't dare look her in the eye. "I guess I was just hoping you would dance in the rain with me."

A deep, throaty chuckle came from Elphaba in response, but still she couldn't help but beam at the blonde little fool she had grown to love so much. "That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard."

And at that, she backed up from Glinda and shut the bathroom door.

* * *

Elphaba certainly broke her own record as she quickly applied the protecting oils. It didn't matter that she was almost out of them and they were expensive enough to devour the little money she got from her father. Right now, all she could think about was getting out there with Glinda. She had longed so much to kiss her a few minutes back, she didn't know she was capable of feeling such a need and lust. Glinda's lips seemed to attract her own like perfect, pink magnets, but she couldn't give in just yet. No matter what Ana said and how suspicious the blonde behaved, Elphaba needed to be sure that her best friend returned her feelings. Because if she did not and Elphaba did go and try to kiss her, all hell would break loose and she would lose the only friendship she had ever had. And after seeing what having friendship and love did to her, she couldn't afford that.

By the time she stepped out of the bathroom, Glinda was practically hopping from foot to foot in excitement and impatience. As soon as she laid eyes on her timidly smiling friend, she grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs towards the source of the music.

The other girls had turned the volume up incredibly loud and had put the speakers just outside the door to the garden, so they would be able to hear it outside. Glinda immediately jumped out in the rain, turning her face towards the sky with a big grin from ear to ear. After having done a few pirouettes, she held her hand towards Elphaba who still stood right at the glass door.

"Come on!", she squealed, but waited patiently until the green girl decided to join her by herself, instead of dragging her outside like she wanted to. "Come, Elphie, this is amazing!"

With one last glance up to the still cloudy sky, she stepped outside into the rain, the cold drops pattering onto her body. It felt … good. Different than a shower because of the temperature, but that made it even better. The hot water from the shower usually burned her skin even faster, which was why she always had to be quick about it.

Of course, this wasn't her first time in the rain, but it was the first time she willingly stepped into it. Whenever she saw the clouds darken suspiciously, she had run as fast as she possibly could to seek shelter.

Goosebumps began to form on her skin, but then Glinda pulled her closer and her body warmth made the experience so much better. The blonde was like a radiant sunshine within the clouds. Elphaba had to chuckle at her own, cheesy thoughts, even though she knew them to be true.

Raising her arm, Glinda invited her to make a few turns and giggled like a dork when she did. They spent a few moments like that, only touching each other's hands, until Glinda pulled her closer to body, as close as if they were slow-dancing.

Suddenly Elphaba was glad that the other guests seemed to be further back in the garden. She definitely preferred not to have an audience for what would come next.

"Glinda?"

"Yes, Elphie?", the blonde purred, facing the slightly taller girl.

"Ana told me … about the pajama. She said there was no way it could have been a present from your aunt and that means, you probably-"

"Ughh, I knew I shouldn't have kept it a secret", Glinda grunted with pink cheeks and buried her face in her friend's neck. "Look, I just knew that you wouldn't wear it if I told you that I bought it for you."

"Why would you think that?" The green girl's heart raced as fast as it never had before, and she was sure that Glinda could feel it. Which, needless to say, made her even more nervous.

"Are you serious? You remember the dress for Lurlinemas? Or when I brought home that sweet top with the-"

"Okay, Glinda, you can't possibly compare that, they both were _pink_."

"So what? Pink goes good with green. I mean look at us."

The comment startled Elphie, the blonde could see that as soon as she dared to look at her face again. The green girl seemed to be terrified – her beautiful brown eyes were as wide as those of a doe who awaited its death. Glinda could guess what made her friend so nervous and what caused her heart nearly pumping out of her chest. And though she was dying to just dump the conversation and kiss the hell out of the green girl, she reminded herself not to. Not just yet.

Elphie's walls were still up. Not half as many of them as at the beginning of their friendship, but they were still there. And Glinda was afraid that if she started to kiss her friend now, as much as both of wanted to, it would cause the young sorceress to divert back in her shell again. So, although she thought she would lose her mind waiting, she didn't kiss her.

"You were really good back inside, you know. I honestly had no idea you could dance like that." Her change of topic confused Elphaba at first, but then she couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Sound a little more surprised and I take offense", she replied with a smirk. Good, Glinda thought. She wanted her to relax, to be Elphie again. Going back to their usual bickering and teasing could only help.

"I wasn't surprised, I was impressed", she corrected. "It's just, after the Ozdust ball last year, I just assumed that you had a … different kind of dance style."

"Yeah, I suppose I did that on purpose. I wanted them, and you, to laugh at me."

"You … what?"

"No, I mean, of course, I didn't want them to", Elphaba stuttered as the tried to find the right words. Remembering that night was painful, even though it was where her friendship with Glinda had been born. It was the moments before that still haunted her. Hundreds of people laughing, staring and pointing. At that stupid hat, at her skin … never in her life had she felt more like a joke than on this very night. "I don't know what went through my head back then, but I guess I wanted them to laugh at something that wasn't me. All my life, my skin and just all about me, had been a joke or worse. When they laughed at me then, I just … I wanted to give them something different to make fun of. Something that couldn't touch me, not really, because it _wasn't_ me."

Tears glistened in Glinda's eyes as her best friend finished her little speech. She hadn't meant for the conversation to go in this direction, but now that it had …

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, for everything. For that stunt with the hat, for inviting you just to humiliate you, for everything I ever said before that night."

"I know you are, Glin", the green girl replied and gently wiped a single shed tear from her friend's cheek. "These times are behind us now."

For a few moments they just kept slowly turning, although the music didn't really allow slow-dancing. It was only the acoustic version of Zara Larsson's _Lush Life_, but the beat was still to fast. They managed anyway, though, not wanting to give up the comforting closeness which came with dancing like that.

After a few minutes of slowly turning in comfortable silence, Glinda felt a sudden tension arising in Elphie's body, and their proximity made it impossible to ignore it. Giving up her spot on the green girl's shoulder, she looked up.

"Elphie, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine", she replied with a reassuring smile, "it's just that the oil is starting to wear off and the water-"

"Okay, let's go inside then-"

"No, not yet", Elphaba interrupted and bit her lip nervously. She had to do it. If she didn't do it now, she would never find the courage again. Glinda gazed at her with those perfect crystal eyes of hers, which made it even harder to focus on the battle inside her head.

"Well, Ms. Thropp, if you think that I will let your beautiful skin be burned by the rain, then you are mistaken. Don't you dare-"

Elphaba shut her up with a kiss, hungrily pressing her own green lips against plump, pink ones. The blonde squealed in surprise at the sudden intrusion, but soon kissed her back just as passionately. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly to each other, dancing while fighting over gaining control of the kiss. Soon Glinda couldn't help but moan at the sweet pleasure that jolted down her spine to her center. Little electric shocks seemed to tingle all over her body. For a second she wondered if Elphie felt the same, but then heard the green girl moan into the kiss just as she had. The sound of it alone set her body on fire.

Pulling the green girl impossibly closer, she deepened the kiss even more as she carefully let her tongue take part in the dance of their lips, giving her a chance to get used to the feeling. For all she knew, this was Elphaba's first kiss and she didn't want to overwhelm her, thus scaring her away.

They parted a few seconds later, just for the basic need for air and Glinda saw in admiration just how happy her friend looked. But for all she knew, she probably had the same look on her face.

"You are incredible, Elphie", she whispered, still breathing heavily from their kiss. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

"Oh, I think I do. Probably as long as me." Gently, she tugged a blonde strand of hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek in the process.

"Longer", Glinda chuckled, before leaning in for another kiss, doubting that she would ever get enough of this.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm certain I never will! Thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day!**


End file.
